<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Spice by DevillesDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762837">Pumpkin Spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevillesDemon/pseuds/DevillesDemon'>DevillesDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Azcaban, Battle of Hogwarts, Blackmail, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Blood, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Café, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Coffee Shops, Dark Artefacts, Death Eaters, F/M, Good Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Moldy Voldy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Polyjuice Potion, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeeming Draco Malfoy, Sectumsempra, What happens in Malfoy Manor stays in Malfoy Manor, alternates between past and present, healer oc - Freeform, there’s a chapter set in each book as they get older</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevillesDemon/pseuds/DevillesDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy walks into the Pumpkin Spice coffee shop, the last person he expects to see is Isodora Summers. As he gets drawn back into the Death Eater's world, Draco must choose: rekindle an old flame, or leave her like he did after the Second Wizarding War?</p><p>***</p><p>15 part story, alternating between the present and the past. Set Post-War with flashbacks to Hogwarts years (years 2-7).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/OC, Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summer (Present)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! Before we start I’d like to just highlight that this story alternated between present and past to set up the story and the relationship. The past is set in Hogwarts, the present is set 5 years post-war.</p><p>Other than that, enjoy! (And don’t forget to give me a heads-up if you spot any canonical inaccuracies!)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco enters the Pumpkin Spice Cafe and is shocked to see Isodora Summers for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You are my favourite 'what if?'<br/>
You are my best 'I'll never know'<br/>
Oh, I'm starting to forget<br/>
Just what Summer ever meant to you<br/>
- Fourth of July, Fall Out Boy </p>
</blockquote><p>The cold, grey December morning bit a rosy pink into the man's cheeks as he walked down the quiet street. He was dressed in a dove-grey overcoat, with a woollen scarf wound tight around his neck.

</p><p>Despite his best efforts to grow his beard and tone down his clothing, his proud stride and pointed features hinted at his aristocratic background. Apart from checking his surroundings occasionally, he kept his head down and his pace fast.</p><p>At the end of the street, he paused. There, wedged between uniformly modern muggle shops, was a brightly lit coffee shop. As he looked, the whole orange frontage seemed to shimmer with anti-muggle glamour. Inside, he could see witches and wizards sitting down with steaming drinks and newspapers, on plush purple sofa-benches tucked under polished dark wood tables. </p><p>Feeling his fingers numbing, Draco took a moment to look around - and then, satisfied, he walked into the shop. As soon as he opened the door a fabulous concoction of chocolate and coffee scent surrounded him. No one noticed his arrival - the chatter continued as if he didn't exist - which was a good thing. </p><p>There were a couple of people in the queue, so he took a moment to just stand in the doorway and take it all in. Directly front of the door was a colourful array of single chocolates, piled in pyramids behind curved glass. Beside that, a three tiered fruit cake sat pride of place, with a few slices already cut out of it. On the top of the cabinet, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs were on offer, alongside some Cough Drop Lolly Pops and Silencing Sweets for Noisy Children. </p><p>He pursed his lips and span his ring around his finger as he wondered why he had never bothered to come to this place before. Zabini had recommended it a year ago, but he hadn't acted on his suggestion until now. Certainly it was pleasant - the strong scent of cocoa and coffee was homey indeed. </p><p>As his gaze wandered up to the menu board, the waitress started making up someone's order. His eyes were immediately drawn to her - she was making up a tea using magic, flicking her wand precisely to assemble the milk and sugar while the tea leaves stewed in the strainer. Her uniform was deep pink to match the decor, and her long dark hair was caught up in a plait, a little orange bow holding it together. </p><p>She turned around and placed the tea onto the customer's tray, smiling and thanking them. But Draco didn't see what the next person in line was doing; all he saw was the girl at the counter, smiling and looking more pretty then than she ever had before. </p><p>Draco whirled around, fully intending on leaving, but he found his exit blocked by an old woman struggling with her wheeled tartan shopping trolley. After a few seconds of waiting for the woman to move, he sighed and pushed the door open fully for her, allowing her through. </p><p>"Oh, thank you young man," the woman beamed, showing her gold tooth. </p><p>He watched her bustle up to the counter, where the last customer had just been served, and then watched the waitress' face light up. </p><p>"Mrs Ormco!" She smiled warmly. "How are you? Would you like your usual?"</p><p>Her voice hadn't changed. Still light and lilting, every bit the girl he remembered - <em> of course it's her. </em> </p><p>He stood there, staring, and then without thinking he approached the bar, sliding onto one of the blindingly orange stools. He focussed solely on pulling off his gloves and stuffing them into his pockets. He rubbed some warmth into the tingling tips of his fingers. </p><p>After a minute, he heard her voice again. "Pumpkin Spice Cafe, can I take your order?" She said chirpily. </p><p>He looked up in surprise. "Uh... just an espresso, please."</p><p>She squinted at him, and then her eyes widened fractionally. "Draco?" She asked. </p><p>He ducked his head as his peripheral showed several people looking up. "Shh! Keep your voice down, Summers!" He hissed. </p><p>"My cafe doesn't discriminate. If other people have a problem with other customers, they'll have to leave," she said, both eyebrows raised. At her loud statement, several more people glanced over, and Draco cringed. </p><p>"Summers, please!"</p><p>She nodded. "Alright." She cocked her head and studied him, concluding with, "You look so different!"</p><p>He smiled ruefully and shrugged. "Ah, well I haven't shaved in a few days..." More like a few years. <em> It's the only disguise I've got. </em> </p><p>"I can see that," she replied, though not in a disdainful tone. "What brings you in here?"</p><p>"I was recommended here. I thought I'd give it a try." He suddenly realised that perhaps Blaise’s mention of this cafe wasn't as innocent as Draco had previously thought. He set his jaw at the thought of Blaise coming in here - he wasn't to be trusted around anyone of the opposite sex. </p><p>"That's great! No one really knows about this place," she was saying enthusiastically. "I meant to put an ad in the Daily Prophet, but I've just been so busy."</p><p>Draco refocused and looked around the cafe. "It's nice that it's a little quiet. It would loose some of its... individuality, if everyone knew about it."</p><p>"I suppose you're right," she conceded. "But your espresso! Give me a moment."</p><p>She pointed her wand at the coffee pot and it sprang to life, filling itself with water and coffee grounds. While it was brewing she put milk into a frother, and when the coffee was done it poured itself out. She followed immediately by hand-pouring a little milk into the mug. </p><p>"Here you go," she said, placing the espresso mug down on a saucer and adding a small biscuit on the side. He caught sight of the little scar on her hand as she did so, but she managed to interrupt his train of thought before it even began. </p><p>"One espresso. Dash of milk, no sugar, right?"</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same, his lips quirking as he saw the heart she had drawn in the froth with the milk - standard issue, no doubt, but it was the kind of finishing touch that just epitomised her character. </p><p>"It's good," he said after a sip. "Thanks. What do I owe you?"</p><p>She smiled as she directed the scrubbing brush to wash up the coffee pot. "The first drink is free for everyone. I find that people are more likely to come back after they've had a taster."</p><p>"For a moment there, I thought you were giving me a friends-only benefit," he joked, but lips pressed together slightly more than a smile would require. </p><p>"Maybe your second drink can be a friends-only benefit, Draco."</p><p>He felt like a load had been taken off of him. <em> Friends? </em> "Oh, really?"</p><p>"Well, I've got to make sure you keep coming back," she commented, raising her gaze to meet his sombrely. "You're a difficult man to pin down, you know?"</p><p>Sheepishly he thought about the three consecutive letters from her in the months after the war. Letters he hadn't replied to, wanting to cut himself off, which he had been too embarrassed to reply to when he finally got into a better state after counselling. </p><p>Distantly, he heard a bell chime, and broke out of his reverie. </p><p>"Yeah, I know," he said. He stared down at his hands, which were cupping the espresso mug. "Listen, about the lett-"</p><p>She waved a hand at him, her attention dividing between him and the old couple at the till. "Don't worry about it," she said quickly. "I need to serve these people, could you hold on a minute?"</p><p>She left before he could say a word, but he didn't mind too much. Watching her make drinks was like watching the ballet - each spell was precisely cast and practiced, and each charm was finished with a flourish while ingredients swirled around her like an unconventional gym ribbon. </p><p>The witch before him had come a long way from the little brunette he had met in third year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Like The Movies (Past)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco meets Isodora in the Hospital Wing after getting mauled by Buckbeak, and is his usual spoilt self.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It's not like the movies<br/>Though that's how it should be, yeah<br/>- Not Like The Movies, Katy Perry </p>
</blockquote>It was third year when Draco first met Isodora Summers. It was a few days after the Buckbeak incident, when he was stuck in the hospital wing - by choice of course. The girl was there during the day, helping Madam Pomfrey keep the wing tidy - he concluded that she must have a free period. <p>Draco sat on a bed and watched her for a while, musing over whether to talk to her. Obviously, he would rather speak to his Slytherin friends, but they were in lessons and he didn't really fancy Divination. And anyway, the girl looked like she was younger than him by one or two years, seeming rather plain with her brown hair and brown eyes and yellow-accented robes; it would be easy to intimidate her into keeping her mouth shut after he had ranted to her. </p><p>He saw Madam Pomfrey walk up to the girl and mutter a few words, and then the woman gave him a disdainful look before disappearing back into her office. Once the girl had finished fluffing up the pillow of the bed she was making, she turned and strode directly up to Draco. </p><p>"Hi," she said. "Madam Pomfrey told me to check up on your arm. Can I take off the bandages?"</p><p>He curled his lip as the young girl waited for his response. "Are you even qualified to do that?"</p><p>She shrugged. "I shouldn't think I need any qualifications."</p><p>Dubiously, he took his arm out of his sling and she carefully unravelled the bandages, showing the new, raw pink skin underneath. </p><p>"What do you think about Potter?" He asked suddenly, studying her carefully for her reaction. </p><p>She hardly blinked at the name - instead she took a tin of salve out of her apron pocket and started to apply it liberally to his arm. </p><p>"I think he's nice. Although his presence here is endangering the students. Hogwarts was uneventful until he joined the school."</p><p>It wasn't necessarily the opinion he had hoped for, but it was negative enough that he knew she wouldn't go running to Potter with the news. </p><p>"Yeah, exactly," he said, to draw her in a little. "I don't understand why potter hasn't got himself killed yet. I mean, if someone betrayed your family, wouldn't you seek revenge? Maybe he doesn't know. Should I drop some hints about it or something?"</p><p>She made a noise of assent, screwing the pot closed and pulling out a fresh roll of bandage, not even reacting to what he was implying. <em>The nerve!</em></p><p>"Are you even listening to me?" He demanded, scowling. </p><p>"Oh yes, but you're not making a lick of sense," she admitted, winding the bandage around his forearm. "Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>Draco blinked in surprise at the question. People just didn't ask a Malfoy how they were 'feeling'.</p><p>"Of course I'm not," he finally replied, tilting up his nose. "I've been mauled by an oversized chicken."</p><p>She tied off the bandage and drew away, a hint of an amused smile on her face. "Okay. Well, you should be free to go back to lessons now," she said, turning to the next bed over to smooth the wrinkles on the sheets.</p><p>"But I've got divination now," Draco sighed, flopping back onto his pillows. "I think I'll stay here longer."</p><p>She sent him a sharp look. "But-"</p><p>"I'd like to stay here longer."</p><p>"But Madam Pomfrey will-"</p><p>He could see her resolve hardening in the narrowing of her eyes, and decided to break out the secret weapon. "Please?" He asked lowly, sending her a small smile. </p><p>He eyes widened and she tilted her head, studying him. "Okay. But just for this period," she warned before she walked away. </p><p>Draco smiled smugly to himself as he made himself comfortable. That trick worked every time. </p><p>***</p><p>"I'm afraid Hagrid won't be a teacher for much longer," said Draco to Potter, his voice full of mock sorrow. "Father's not happy about my injury-"</p><p>"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a <em>real</em> injury," snarled Ron. </p><p>"-he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this-" he gave a huge, fake sigh, "who knows if my arm will ever be the same again?"</p><p>"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, his voice shaking with anger. "To try and get Hagrid sacked."</p><p>"Well," said Draco, lowering his voice to a whisper and smirking, "Partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too."</p><p>***</p><p>Three times Draco went back to the hospital wing - for bandage changes and 'pain relief' - before he saw <em>her</em> again. Madam Pomfrey took advantage of the girl’s presence and sent her over to deal with him again, wiping her brow with relief. </p><p>"God's this place is going to the dogs," he said with contempt as she carefully unwound his bandages. "A giant teaching my classes, a student tending my wounds - father will have a fit when he hears."</p><p>"A rather competent student, if you don't mind," she said airily, smiling pleasantly. </p><p>"Competent or not, you're still a student. How old are you, even?" He peered up at her curiously. </p><p>"Twelve," she confessed. "But Madam Pomfrey is teaching me healing spells on the side of my volunteering."</p><p>He continued to stare. "And what blood are you?"</p><p>"I don't see how that's significant, Draco." </p><p>Again with his name. God, was she trying to flirt? He hoped not. </p><p>"It's important to me. Tell me," he demanded. </p><p>"Why don't you see if you can't work it out?"</p><p>A challenge. She raised her eyebrows at him briefly before reapplying salve to his arm. Well, if she wanted to play, he'd play for a while. It couldn't hurt. </p><p>"You can't be pure," Draco decided. "I know all of the Sacred 28. You must be half or mudblooded. Which is it?"</p><p>"I'll never tell," she said impishly. "If you're that interested, why don't you try and find out?"</p><p>Isn't that what he was doing? "Well, what's your surname?"</p><p>"Summers. As in the season."</p><p>"Well, <em>Summers as in the season</em>, I'm not so interested as to spend my free time imitating Granger and reading every book in the library, so I guess I'll never know. I don't care, anyway," He sneered. "You're just a <em>second year</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let Her Go (Present)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco leaves the Café; Blaise asks about his afternoon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You only need the light when it's burning low<br/>
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br/>
- Let Her Go, Passenger</p>
</blockquote>In the end, Draco stayed late, just people watching and enjoying two espressos. Fifteen minutes before closing time, Isodora waved her wand and flipped over the sign to stop more people from coming in. The customers inside the shop saw this and checked their watches and pocket watches, and one by one vacated their seats until Draco was the last one present. She sent him a questioning look as she set the scourers on cleaning the dishware.<p>"Can I just finish my coffee before you kick me out?" He asked. </p><p>Her lips pressed into a line, and then she shrugged. "Oh, fine. Be quick about it, though."</p><p>Draco watched with interest the intricate spells that she cast to clean up the cafe. The vinyl tablecloths wiped themselves, the chairs stacked neatly in the corner, and a mop danced nimbly across the floor to clean up the autumn mud that had been traipsed throughout. </p><p>"Why don't you get a house elf for that?" He wondered aloud. </p><p>"Hm?" She paused from her muttering of various spells to glance at him, processing his question. She shook her head. "Oh, no, I wouldn't want to keep a slave."</p><p>His eyes widened. "A free elf, I mean," he backtracked. "Pay them for it, so the shop is cleaned throughout the day."</p><p>She shrugged. "It's just as easy to use my own magic. And anyway, I don't run this place all the time. I employ people on Monday, Thursday and Sunday, to give me a break."</p><p><em>Interesting.</em> Draco made a mental note of her work days - another worker might not take pity on him, might throw him out. </p><p>"That's fair enough," he said thoughtfully. "I'm done. Thanks for the good coffee, Summers. I'll see you around." He smiled at her as he got up, which she returned. </p><p>As he walked out of the door, he noticed she hadn't corrected him on the use of her surname - Isodora must have been twenty-two by then, but if she didn't correct him on her surname that meant she hadn't got married, which was a weird concept for him to think about. But did she have a boyfriend?</p><p>That thought, however, was cut off by the realisation that he had said thank you, as easily as she had smiled back at him. </p><p>***</p><p>Draco apparated home to the Malfoy Manor. Its cold grey facade was in stark contrast to the brightness of the coffee shop; the air felt colder there, somehow. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked up the drive. </p><p>In the entrance hall, a small paper swan was flying in circles above his head. When Draco crossed the threshold it floated down onto his palm, and unfolded to show a messy scrawl in black ink. He read it quickly and then flicked it into the bin beside the door, his footsteps echoing on the empty staircase. It was too much of a coincidence that the man who had recommended Draco to the Pumpkin Spice Cafe had decided to pay him a visit on the same day. </p><p>"Zabini," Draco greeted as he walked into the lounge. "What brings you here?"</p><p>Blaize's smile was infectiously wide. "Just popping in to say hi. How are you mate?"</p><p>Sitting down, Draco poured himself a glass of water before he answered. "I'm alright, Zabini. How's your mother?" He raised an eyebrow and dipped his drink, leaning back into the sofa. </p><p>"On husband number nine. You'd think they'd get clued in after the eight death, wouldn't you?" Blaize rolled his eyes in a good-natured manner. "Anyway, I called you because wanna congratulate you."</p><p>Draco tried to act surprised. "What? Why?"</p><p>"Today is one of the happiest days in your life. So enjoy the day," Blaize continued. </p><p>"I don't understand the joke."</p><p>Blaize smiled and gestures to himself. "It's because I decided to grace you with my presence, of course!"</p><p>Draco relaxed a little and lifted the corner of his mouth to match his friend's grin. "Well, that's great. Forgive me if I-"</p><p>But Blaize interrupted him. "And to ask how you got on with Summers this afternoon."</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't just drop in for nothing," Draco grumbled, dropping his smile. "How did you know? Have you get a tracer on me?"</p><p>"First of all, I'm hurt." Blaize put a hand to his chest as if he'd been shot. "I do visit without reason sometimes. And second, I tweaked the caterwauling charm so it would sound in my bedroom if you ever went in there. Safe to say, it gave Mum a fright! So how did it go?"</p><p>Draco picked up his drink and swirled it in the glass. "Nothing really happened."</p><p>"Nothing?" Blaize screwed up his face. "Didn't she recognise you?"</p><p>"She did," Draco admitted. "We didn't talk much."</p><p>"But you did talk," prompted Blaize. </p><p>"A little."</p><p>"So..?"</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>Blaize rolled his eyes. "So, what did you talk about?"</p><p>Draco pursed his lips. "The shop. House-elves. Coffee. She gave me a free coffee," he added. </p><p>"Oh, so she's soft on you already!" Blaize grinned, leaning forward eagerly. </p><p>"Yeah, she said my next one would be free too. Friends-only benefit."</p><p>Blaize looked like he'd just smelt a ten-year-old dungbomb. "Friends?" He asked incredulously. "Friends? My man, you've just been <em>so </em>friendzoned... Merlin, and I really thought it would work out..."</p><p>Bemused, Draco frowned at the odd phrase. "What do you mean, 'friendzoned'?"</p><p>"God, for a single pure blood heir you don't know much about the dating world these days, do you?" Blaize raised his eyebrows and leaned back. "It's the year 2000, Malfoy, not 1987! The lingo's changed."</p><p>"So what does friendzoned mean?"</p><p>Blaize sighed. "It means she's just rejected your romantic advances, mate."</p><p>"But I don't-" Draco tried, even though his insides were whirling. <em>Rejected?</em> She rejected him? <em>But-</em></p><p>"Come on, you were all over her seventh year. Or don't you remember the basement?" Grinning, Blaize watched Draco's face turn from disappointment to annoyance. "Lestrange was telling everyone she could, she was so proud you were finally showing a real cruel streak."</p><p>"Shut up," Draco growled. "You <em>know</em> nothing happened then."</p><p>"Yes, but I also know that other things may have happened that don't involve a pole and a hole - maybe a little lip-locking-"</p><p>Draco scrabbled for his wand. "<em>Silencio!</em>” He said, pointing his wand at Blaize. "No, Zabini, <em>nothing</em> happened. And I swear if you say anything to anyone..."</p><p>Blaize nodded quickly and Draco relented. "<em>Finite incantatem.</em>“</p><p>"Eugh. Thanks for that," said Blaize, rubbing at his mouth to get rid of the tingling. "Now don't be such a worry wart, I'll never say a word about your escapades."</p><p>"Zabini," Draco warned. </p><p>Blaize threw up his hands in surrender. "Alright! I'm done, I'm done."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"So, what do you think about the news?"</p><p>"What news?"</p><p>"You haven't seen?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>Blaize drew out his wand. "<em>Accio Daily Prophet!</em>" The newspaper came whizzing through the door and Blaize deftly caught it and handed it to Draco. "Here. Read the bottom left."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Muggle family murdered!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Three muggle deaths were reported last week, and we can now confirm that Aurors believe it to be the work of Alecto Carrow, former Death Eater, with links to crimes such as the murder of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the persecution of muggles and muggle-borns during her time teaching at Hogwarts.<br/>
The family of three was found dead on Tuesday night, each with their fingers and toes severed and their throats slit. The bodies also bear evidence of the excessive use of the Cruciatus curse, whose energy can be attributed to  Carrow's own wand. <em>Read more on page 5.</em> </strong>
</p><p>"That can't be anything good," Draco said slowly, looking up from the article. </p><p>Blaize nodded seriously. "I know, that's what I thought. There's been sightings and robberies by the Eaters, but not a single murder traced back to them in the last five years. We'd better be careful."</p><p>"It would have been useful if you'd told me this before I went in and met Summers," Draco pointed out, his frown filled with irritation. </p><p>"Well, in my defence I didn't know until I picked it up off your coffee table." Blaize shrugged. "Why are you so worried, anyway? They can't trace her back to you."</p><p>"I'm worried about it being the other way around. They know I'm a defector - I could defect again. But if they had a hostage..."</p><p>Blaize shook his head. "You're taking this way too far mate. Look, she's already friendzoned you - that means the best you'll ever be is friends. They won't risk it unless you're really close with her." He smirked suddenly. "Really, you should be worried about whether they're going to blackmail you with me."</p><p>"Oh, shut up." The corners of his lips twitched upwards into a smile. "You're not worth rejoining the dark side, Zabini."</p><p>Blaize touched the back of his hand to his forehead in mock-shock. "And here I was thinking I was your best friend. Oh wait, make that your <em>only</em> friend."</p><p>"One of two. You forgot Summers."</p><p>"Oh, that's true!" Nodding, Blaize snapped his fingers. "But still, one of few. Talking about few, I was only meant to be here for a few minutes, I'm on dinner-making duty tonight. I'll bet the pasta's gone mushy." He made a disgusted face. </p><p>"Yeah, you'd better get back before you get screamed at," Draco said. </p><p>"Ugh. I'll see you at some point soon, Malfoy. You need to give me the update on your 'friendship'!" </p><p>Draco glared at Blaize as he left the room, but as soon as his friend left he smiled at his antics. </p><p><em>Really</em>, he thought, <em> where would I be right now without that fool? </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. On My Mind (Past)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco gets ill and visits a certain Mediwitch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It's a little blurry how the whole thing started<br/>
I don't even really know what you intended<br/>
Thought that you were cute and you could make me jealous <br/>
Poured it down, so I poured it down</p>
  <p>- On My Mind, Ellie Goulding</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Over the summer, Draco did a little casual research. Not too much, mind you - just a few questions aimed at the right people. He found out that the Summers family were of mixed blood, and that the current Mr Summers was a half-blooded widower who specialised in breeding wizard pets.</p><p>At the start of the new school year, the Tri-Wizard tournament was announced. Draco knew about it beforehand, of course, but that didn't take away from the excitement of it. That is, until Harry was chosen as the fourth Champion - something that shouldn't have happened, putting the other boy in the limelight yet again.</p><p>"Why Potter? Of all the underage wizards it had to be Potter," Draco complained. He was back in the hospital wing after suffering from a headache. Madam Pomfery, upon seeing him, had instantly directed her assistant to deal with him.</p><p>"It is quite curious, how it all seems to happen to him," Summers agreed. "What's the problem?"</p><p>He took a second to compute that she was talking about his health, not his opinions. "Headache," he replied, offering a one-shouldered shrug.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "And how much water have you drunk today?"</p><p>"The normal amount." A glass of pumpkin juice at breakfast, some butter beer from the keg that Nott got from Hogsmeade... And a load of salted caramels that had landed in a gift-box on his bed.</p><p>"Not nearly enough, then," she said firmly. "You're probably suffering from dehydration. I suggest that you have a few glasses of water and wait a few hours before coming back if it's still a problem."</p><p>He frowned as she turned around to leave. "Wait, I haven't finished yet," he said.</p><p>She glanced back at him, and he took it as a sign to continue.</p><p>"I just had a few questions about the care system here, that's all." He smiled winningly.</p><p>Slowly, she angled herself back to him. "Of course, I'll answer any questions you have about it. What do you want to know?"</p><p>"I'd like to know why you give up your spare time to be at increased risk of catching something."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"</p><p>He raised one right back, making her sigh.</p><p>"If you must know, I volunteer because I enjoy it. I'd like to be a nurse one day."</p><p>"You volunteer for this?" He glanced around at the other patients - one of which had oozing boils all over her neck - and grimaced. "They must pay you."</p><p>She smiled and lifted a shoulder. "It's a learning experience. And Madam Pomfery has been teaching me spells and potions that aren't in the third-year syllabus, too."</p><p>He wrinkled his nose again, his eyes wandering over to the girl with boils. "It doesn't seem worth it."</p><p>"Not even when I get to meet interesting people I wouldn't usually be able to talk to - like you?" She moved away from him while he was still processing this, and, desperate, he said the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>"Don't get too interested, Summers. I'll file a restraining order if I have to," he said, and shoved his hands into his pockets.</p><p>She glanced back at him again, amusement playing in the lift of her lips. "Oh, no need. I only like to observe," she assured. Her smile turned knowing as she added: "For instance, you aren't ill. you were just lonely and wanted someone to talk to."</p><p>His brain seemed to freeze up at her words. Is that why he kept feeling the pull to the hospital wing? He more than enough friends, who all thought highly of him, and yet, and yet... Thankfully, his mouth still seemed to be working fine.</p><p>"Thanks for the verdict," he said, with only the merest hint of bemusement to his tone. "If there's nothing wrong with me, I'll go."</p><p>It was his turn to stride away, and hers to stop him.</p><p>"Draco?"</p><p>He stilled and turned around, slightly pleased to be staying longer - to miss more of herbology.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Be careful. There's been an outbreak of the common cold this week," she said.</p><p>He smirked. "Nothing like that can touch me, Summers."</p><p>***</p><p>Only two days later, Draco had to admit defeat and visit the hospital wing again. He ensured that Summers would be on duty again (he had a feeling that Madam Pomfrey would be less than sympathetic) before entering, hanging around the large doors until Summers finished talking to a first-year with his arm in a cast and noticed him waiting for her.</p><p>He saw her lips twitch up into a smile as she approached. "What's the problem today, then?" she asked, in mock-exasperation. When she got a closer look at him, she cut his answer off. "Oh Draco, I warned you," she sighed.</p><p>Fully aware of how awful he appeared, he gave her a deadpan look. "Just sort me out, Summers," he said tiredly.</p><p>"Sort you out?" she asked incredulously. "Have you ever had a cold?"</p><p>"No. My family is far too sophisticated to get common illnesses. Someone must have infected me on purpose."</p><p>She didn't react to his pomp, but nodded, a troubled expression settling over her features. "Okay... Well, you should know that there's no cure for a cold-"</p><p>"No cure?" He exclaimed. "You mean I'm going to be like this forever?"</p><p>She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "No, it'll last two weeks at the most."</p><p>He sniffed. "So I'm forced to be a snivelling mess until it goes away?"</p><p>She nodded earnestly. "Pretty much. <em>Accio tissues.</em>"</p><p>From across the room, a tissue box flew straight into her hand. She offered the box to him; he took one, though reluctantly, but didn't blow his nose - not in public.</p><p>”They let you do magic in here?” He asked curiously.</p><p>She nodded and sent the box of tissues back to the medicine cupboard with a concentrated flick of her wand. “Yes, Madam Pomfrey doesn’t mind. She trusts me. It’s good practice, and usually very helpful.” She eyed him speculatively. “There's not much I can do for you now, Draco, so you can go back to classes," she said. "To avoid spreading it please cough into the crook of your arm, and remember the more tissues you use, the quicker it'll go away. Don't make your nose sore, though."</p><p>Draco recognised this as her closing speech and pursed his lips. "I thought wizards don't get muggle illnesses, though," he commented, trying to regain her interest.</p><p>"We don't," she confirmed. "Not usually, anyway. The virus must have mutated to affect magical blood."</p><p>"Is that dangerous?"</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey told me it shouldn't be. But if that's mutated, surely others could, like flu or worse, meningitis."</p><p>Draco didn't know what to say to that - he didn't know what those were, but the way she said it made it sound bad. He opted to change the subject. "Are you sure I can't miss more care of magical creatures? It's such a bore - we're feeding Blast-Ended Skrewts. I mean, who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"</p><p>"I don't know. I think they're interesting."</p><p>He winced as she walked away, to the closest bed, and moved the dead flowers at the sleeping student's bedside in the bin.</p><p>"You do, do you?" He followed her, unwilling to leave. "And why is that?"</p><p>She cocked her head thoughtfully. "Well, they're hybrids. Its interesting to see where the manticore and fire crab traits show themselves."</p><p>"Huh." Personally, he didn't see it, but he didn't think it'd be a clever idea to openly disagree. "Well, I think Hagrid just wants to burn my face off, like that hippogriff broke my arm."</p><p>He half expected to be corrected, since he hadn't broken it, but she smiled and nodded and carried on with what she was doing, casting a quick <em>aguamenti </em>to refill the vase, ready for new flowers. He found her indifference infuriating.</p><p>"What time is it, anyway? I want to be on time for my potions lesson," he said loudly.</p><p>She pressed her finger to her lips, gesturing at the unconscious student. "Clock's on the wall. You really should go, I don't want you waking anyone up."</p><p>"Alright." He bit his cheek, thinking carefully. The last task of the Triwizard Tournament was fast approaching. He hadn’t been informed what exactly was meant to happen, but his father had been in meetings all week and had expressly told Draco to stay towards the back of the stands, just in case. “Hey, Summers?”</p><p>She looked back at him inquisitively.</p><p>“Be careful at the last task,” he said. “Don't sit too near the front."</p><p>She blinked up at him, confused. "If you say so, Draco."</p><p>Struck with a little inspiration, he cast <em>orchideous</em> and slotted the small bouquet into the vase. It was meant to be a display of his aptitude for transfiguration and disregard for the rules (Rule No. 14: No spell-casting outside class without express permission from a teacher) but as he walked briskly out of the hospital wing he felt the burn on the back of his neck.</p><p>He silently berated himself for even mentioning the last task to her, but the warning had come as easy as breathing. The problem was, if she told anyone about the warning - if she figured him out - there would be a price to pay for being involved with Death Eaters. Then again, he was pretty sure everyone in the castle either knew or suspected.</p><p>He pursed his lips as he wondered whether Isodora knew about his father's probable involvement with Voldemort. How could she bear to be kind about his ignorance, to ignore his prejudice? How could she bear to look at him, let alone laugh with him?</p><p>Speaking of laughs, he heard a familiar cackle from the Slytherin common room entrance and cringed inwardly.</p><p>Pansy's laugh had always made his skin crawl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Missing You (Present)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco visits the shop again and gets a hot chocolate. Isodora demonstrates a new spell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Since you've been away</p>
  <p>Everything's don't seem like they used to be</p>
  <p>Between you and me</p>
  <p>Cause I'm missing you </p>
  <p>~Missing You, Black Eyed Peas</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Draco held off visiting the cafe again for three days, each morning scanning the Daily Prophet for any more articles on Death Eater activity.</p><p>Finally, on the evening of the third day, he found himself outside the Pumpkin Spice Cafe, having apparated there in a moment of weakness. He spied Isodora through the window, chatting to one of the customers, and knowing that she was alright he almost disapparated on the spot. But then an old woman hobbled out - her name was Mrs Ormco, he remembered - and held the door open for him, so he felt obligated to go in.</p><p>The queue was short, so it only took a few minutes for her to finish up and notice him sitting at the bar. Her face lit up at the sight of him, and he couldn't help but smile in return.</p><p>"I thought you wouldn't turn up," she said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Sheepishly, he nodded. "I couldn't resist the pull of a free hot drink." There. That sounded casual enough.</p><p>She waved her wand, and a mug floated into the air behind her, ready to go. "So what would you like it to be?"</p><p>He cast an eye to the menu behind her, but didn't know what any of the fancy names meant. "Why don't you surprise me?" he suggested.</p><p>"Okay." She turned around, and, after a moment of thought, glanced back with a grin. "I hope you like chocolate!"</p><p>He watched her operate the coffee machine, filling the grande mug only a third full with coffee and then adding a third of cream. Despite the cup being only half-full, she almost spilt it all when she lifted onto her tip-toes to reach over the counter to the sweet displays on top.</p><p>"Hold on," she said, putting the cup down in front of him. He watched (with some confusion) as she revealed a chocolate frog box, and recoiled as it jumped unexpectedly onto the bar beside him. She went to grab it, but it hopped onto one of the stools.</p><p>"Oh god, Draco, catch it!" she gasped, lunging over the counter.</p><p>He was only very slightly distracted by the sight he was presented with before pulling himself together and drawing his wand. Immediately, the frog ceased its hopping across the line of stools, and Isodora was able to snatch it up, smiling gratefully.</p><p>"Thank you. I hope this is worth it," she added, cleaning the frog before dropping it whole into his cup. "There you go. One seasonal chocolate melt."</p><p>"Your own recipe?"</p><p>She nodded. "I had a couple of problems with the balancing, but I think I've perfected it."</p><p>"Mm," agreed Draco, after taking a cautious sip. "It's actually pretty good." He took a look around the shop and then cocked his head. "Why don't you take a break?"</p><p>She bit her lip. "I don't know..."</p><p>"You'll be right here if anyone comes in. Just a few minutes," Draco cajoled, trying out his most winning smile.</p><p>At last she relented and drew up a chair. "Just five minutes," she warned.</p><p>"Alright. So, I was wondering, have you continued the Summers line in animal breeding?"</p><p>"Oh goodness, no!" She shook her head as she drew up a stool opposite him. "That's a full time job. I do have a breeding pair of crups, but that's about it, and I never keep the puppies. And if I were to keep Kneazles, and Murtlap too... Well, I'd never catch a break to run the shop!" Isodora stopped and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I was just interested in getting one. A crup, that is," he added quickly.</p><p>"Oh! In that case you'd be better off paying a visit to my father. He's got a new litter every few weeks, and they're all registered and docked."</p><p>He wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, about that. I wasn't too keen on encountering a griffin, if you catch my drift..."</p><p>She let out a giggle; her father's greatest magical animal, his griffin, was his loyal protector and followed the man almost everywhere he went.</p><p>"Of course," she grinned. "Too similar to hippogriffs."</p><p>"Yes. Forgive me, but..." He leaned forwards casually, pretending to have only a shallow interest. "If you were in trouble, would the griffin protect you, as his daughter?"</p><p>"Well... I don't know," she mused. "Sunwing's always been fond of me, but even when I was captured... I mean, he didn't know about it then. But if he was with me when I was taken, then maybe."</p><p>He nodded contemplatively as her eyebrows creased slightly.</p><p>"Why do you want a crup, anyway?" She asked. "I seem to remember that you didn't like them much."</p><p>"I was indifferent," he corrected immediately. "And it would actually be for my nephew."</p><p>She paused mid-sip of her coffee and lowered her mug. "Your <em>nephew</em>?"</p><p>"His name is Teddy Lupin," he admitted with a small smile. "I don't interact with him much, because Potter's the godfather - but I do like to send him presents. He lost both his parents in the war..." he trailed off and his gaze lowered to his hands, wrapped around his mug for warmth.</p><p>Draco inwardly cursed himself for bringing up the war. As part of his therapy he wasn't meant to think about that time - there were too many guilty feelings surrounding the events. But when the girl who had been his rock throughout the precedings appears out of the blue-</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that," Isodora said sympathetically, breaking him from his thoughts.  "But... does that mean you're related to Lupin?" She scrunched her nose. "Professor Lupin, second year?"</p><p>Draco frowned, did a little mental maths - that would have been his third year - and then bobbed his head. "By marriage. I was blood related to Nymphadora, his wife."</p><p>Her eyes widened. "Oh. Well... I shouldn't feel too bad for Teddy." She paused to take a gulp out of her own cup, and he watched her swallow before she continued. "He obviously has a lovely family taking care of him in the absence of his parents."</p><p>"Yeah..." He smiled fondly and rubbed the back of his neck, leaning back in his chair. "He's a little rascal, always changing his hair colour. Thank god he hasn't learnt to change his whole appearance yet, or else-" he snorted, "-he'd be turning into me and giving Potter flowers! Can you imagine?"</p><p>"Quite vividly," she replied, barking a laugh. She glanced around and then grinned at him. "Watch this."</p><p>She drew her wand and held the tip just above her ear, pulling out a kind of purple mist. It drifted until it collected into a single area, then formed a small image - of Draco offering Harry a bunch of red roses. It was ever so slightly translucent, but the representation was perfect.</p><p>"Summers, no, I am not about to give Potter flowers," he tried to stay sternly, but he began to laugh towards the end and it lost its effect. "How did you even do that, anyway?"</p><p>"Oh, it's a new spell by one of my friends, Susanna Golding," she said.</p><p>He nodded slowly. "It's very good. The Ministry would be very interested in that. Has she submitted it yet?"</p><p>"Oh no, she doesn't want people to be broadcasting their thoughts all over the place, because it's such an easy spell... Thoughts are meant to stay private, see." She pursed her lips. "I shouldn't have done that, really."</p><p>"I understand, Summers. It was pretty funny, anyway."</p><p>He saw the tenseness in her shoulders still and touched his wand in his pocket, casting a quick spell to conjure a calming warmth. She must have felt it, because she glanced up with a grateful smile. Her gaze drifted somewhere behind him briefly, then she snapped back to attention.</p><p>"You have some sway in the ministry, don't you?"</p><p>"Well, a little, perhaps, but..."</p><p>"Susanna's petitioning for the Ministry to organise a festival of spellcasting," she said, "to showcase new spells. I thought if it went ahead I could have a refreshments stall to advertise my shop there!" Her eyes glimmered with excitement. "What do you think? Because then people could taste it and see it, so it would be more effective. And I know you said it was nice it being quiet, but a little more money would be nice, and it's ever so slow business while everyone else is at work..." She looked at him hopefully.</p><p>"It's a great idea. If there anything I can do to boost her, I'll do it." What could he do? His name would get her noticed, yes, but not in the positive way Isodora was hoping. Perhaps an anonymous bribe? But then if the cafe became busier then she wouldn't have as much time to talk... "Susanna Golding, you say?"</p><p>"Yes! Oh Draco, that would be wonderful thank you."</p><p>He absently stirred his coffee, pressing his lips together. "I'm not sure how much respect it'll earn her if I support her, though..."</p><p>"Anything's better than nothing. Your name will get it noticed, you know?"</p><p>"I know," he sighed.</p><p>Widening her eyes, Isodora put her palms over his hands to get his attention. "Not like that! Oh Draco, I didn't mean it like that."</p><p>He took a deep breath. "I know what you meant Summers, it's fine, honestly."</p><p>"Oh I feel awful now," she lamented. She glanced down at his empty cup and then up at his face with a blush tinting her cheeks. "Can I get you another drink?"</p><p>"I should be going anyway. I said I'd meet - meet Blaise."</p><p>Her shoulders dropped. "Well, okay."</p><p>He slid off of his stool and offered her a smile of reconciliation. "Thanks for the advice and coffee, Summers."</p><p>She seemed to perk up a little. "That's okay. And I can make sure Sunwing is out for the day, if you ever want to have a look at the litter."</p><p>"That would be perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Around You (Past)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco has a cough. In fifth year, Isodora is not impressed with Draco’s musical talents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>When I look into your eyes</p>
  <p>Boy, I'm feeling delirious</p>
  <p>Don't you know this is serious</p>
  <p>I'm sticking to you like glue</p>
  <p>~Around U, Ellie Goulding</p>
</blockquote><p>The second weekend after the second task, Draco found himself unusually alone at lunch. Crabbe and Goyle had gone to Hogsmede with a shopping list for him, so he had decided to take a walk about the grounds. Absently, he contemplated the latest results. Potter was tied with Diggory; knowing Potter's luck he'd end up winning. Of course, he'd like a Slytherin champion, but Hufflepuff was preferable over Griffindor. Was there a way to bring Potter down? From time to time, he coughed, wincing as his sore throat prickled.</p><p>On the Eastern side of the castle, his thoughts were interrupted when he stumbled across Isodora. She was curled up in an alcove, a thick hardback tucked between her knees. A Hufflepuff scarf was wound about her neck to ward off the chill wind that curled it's way down all the corridors in winter.</p><p>She glanced up at the sound of his footsteps and smiled. "Hello, Draco. What brings you here?"</p><p>He shrugged and walked over, desperately swallowing another coughing fit. "Just looking for some solitude. What about you?"</p><p>"Just looking for some solitude," she echoed. "Do you want to sit down?"</p><p>She placed her bookmark between the pages and brought her knees closer to her chest, making room for him on the padded seat. Against his better judgement, he took her offer and sat down.</p><p>"It's cold in this part of the castle," he commented, glancing down at his fingers.</p><p>She nodded. "Well, there's a reason why you can be alone here. Hey, do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"About-" his eyes widened as he realised. She thought he was looking to be alone because- He coughed as he shook his head violently. "I'm not depressed. It's just good to get some thinking time. The common room is always so noisy. We like to drink," he explained quickly.</p><p>She tilted her head. "Well, you're certainly not yourself. If you want a second opinion, I'm always here." She leaned forwards and rested her head on her knees, looking at him. It was only in those kinds of moments that he truly appreciated she was only thirteen, and not his year or older.</p><p>"There's one thing..." he said, leaning back against the window frame. "Do you think Potter and Granger are dating?"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "What sort of a question is that?"</p><p>"Do I have to repeat myself?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He cocked his head. "So?" He asked, dragging out the syllable.</p><p>"The answer was no," she said firmly. "I don't think they're dating."</p><p>"Oh." He coughed loudly before continuing. "Why not?"</p><p>She gave him a withering look. "Have you seen where he puts his hands when he hugs her? Always middle back. And she's too busy to date, anyway."</p><p>He rested his head against the window, letting out a humph of irritation. "That's true. Blast."</p><p>"Why did you ask?"</p><p>"I'll choose not to answer that."</p><p>She studied him closely, unaffected by his rebuttal. "I'm curious is all. Rita Skeeter wrote a column on it." She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you?"</p><p>Right on que, he burst out coughing. He held up a finger as he tried to get his breathing back under control, and finally managed to wheeze: "No- no, 'course not."</p><p>The next thing he knew, her wand was at his throat. His eyes bugged as she muttered something, but when the pain in his throat eased he relaxed.</p><p>"God, what was that?" he marvelled, rubbing at his neck. He hadn't realised how uncomfortable it was until it went away.</p><p>"A numbing spell," she informed him, tucking her wand back into her robes. "Now you won't feel the need to cough so much, and you can let your throat heal."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "What do you even want to do when you're older? Be a nurse?"</p><p>She bobbed her head contemplatively. "Maybe. I'd really like to just help other people."</p><p>Which was more than he could hope to ever do. In the footsteps of his father, he expected he'd hurt some people on the way.</p><p>For future reference, he stopped at the library on the way back to his dorm. Pince was surprised at his request - usually he limited his requests to potions and charms books - and she directed him to a section on medical books.  He spent a good half hour skim-reading, trying to find that spell in case he needed it again. He couldn't find it, so it was either not in one of the books in the library (which was unlikely, since the school library seemed to cover just about everything), or... She had invented it herself.</p><p>***</p><p>Fifth year brought Draco a new kind of confidence. The Dark Lord was back - the fear was back. He thrived on it like a drug. Of course, most people thought Potter was insane, but the fear was still there - plus, Saint Potter's new unpopularity put Draco in a very good mood.</p><p>Such a good mood, in fact, that he'd even taken to being a lyricist. Who would've thought?</p><p>He followed the sound of singing all the way to the courtyard, where a group of Slytherins were serenading the Griffindors about their new Keeper. He nodded and smirked at them as he walked past, and they sung 'Weasel is our King' even louder.</p><p>"Draco," someone called. "Draco! Wait!"</p><p>Trying to stop his back from going ramrod straight, he quickened his pace to get out of the courtyard. He heard her footsteps behind him and silently cursed her for not taking a hint. The others would already be wondering why a fourth-year Hufflepuff was chasing after him, and he needed to get out of sight before he spoke to her.</p><p>As soon as he reached an alcove he sidestepped into it, and caught her elbow as she went to walk past.</p><p>She uttered a quiet yelp before she noticed who it was, but instead of relaxing she scowled.</p><p>"You need to get your cronies to stop singing," she said forcefully. "I can't concentrate on my potions essay."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you like my musical talents, Summers?"</p><p>"Not when they're singing it, I don't," she groused.</p><p>He was tempted to offer her a better rendition, but decided not to rile her further. "Yeah, well it's helping Slytherin win the house cup, so why should I complain?"</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. "You were the one who wrote it, though."</p><p>"I mean, I had some help from the others," he corrected. "In fact, it was mostly them, Definitely them."</p><p>"Why don't you tweak them to be a little less..." She trailed off and scrunched her nose, "less vicious?"</p><p>"Because that would be counter-productive," he pointed out. "If I were to be seen encouraging Weasley...!"</p><p>She stepped back, away from him. "If you won't do it, then I've got a wonderful idea to suggest to Ginny. Got to go! See you later?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah? See you later," he said, bemused. Then he processed what she had said, and the sly grin that had accompanied it. "Wait, Summers! No! I want Slytherin to win for once!" He went to chase after her swinging hair, then realised he couldn't be seen following her after she followed him. People would put two and two together and say he was... Well. "Oh, why did I even mention it..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Darkness (Present)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Isodora discuss a house raid; Draco gets a visit from some old 'friends'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>After the war we said we'd fight together</em>
    </b><br/>
<b>
      <em>I guess we thought that's just what humans do</em>
    </b><br/>
<b>
      <em>Letting darkness grow</em>
    </b><br/>
<b>
      <em>As if we need it's palette and we need it's colour</em>
    </b><br/>
<b>~Anything Can Happen, </b>
    <b>
      <em>Ellie Goulding</em>
    </b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>Isodora smiled brightly when she saw him again two days later. "Hi Draco! What would you like today?" She chirped.</p>
<p>He smiled for her sake. "Can I have one of those hot chocolates?"</p>
<p>"Coming right up." She summoned a cup, which flew into her hand, but she paused before she went any further. "You look like you need a pick me up. Would you like me to make it a mocha?"</p>
<p><em>How did she do that? </em>"Could you? That would be great."</p>
<p>She bobbed her head and sent the cup to the coffee machine, which immediately started to emit a stream of steaming drink.</p>
<p>"Business is quiet today," she mused. "Do you mind if I join you?"</p>
<p>When he nodded she set another mug in the machine, then brought the two over to where he sat at the bar.</p>
<p>"Thanks," he said.</p>
<p>She got herself comfortable on the stool behind the bar. "So, is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?" She asked as she cupped her own drink in her hands. A simple hot chocolate, by the looks of it.</p>
<p>He lifted a shoulder, his eyes pinned on the froth of her drinks. "Not really. Just another house search."</p>
<p>Isodora huffed in annoyance. "What's the point? They seized everything from your house the week after the final battle."</p>
<p>He startled, but she didn't seem to notice, and continued to voice her complaints about the Ministry's mistrust of him. He was touched that she felt so strongly about it, but most of all surprised that she'd bother to keep up with what was happening once he betrayed everyone like he did.</p>
<p>"They think I've got a stash somewhere. Honestly, even if I did I wouldn't be so dumb as to hide it in my own house." He gave a half-smile and stirred the froth into his drink with the silver spoon.</p>
<p>She stared at him from beneath her lashes. "Do you?"</p>
<p>"Of course not! I don't have any reason to."</p>
<p>She nodded once. "That's good. If you don't have anything to hide then you've done nothing wrong, Draco. <em>Relax</em>."</p>
<p>He sighed and gave a half-smile, stirring the froth into his drink with the silver spoon. "Yeah, I guess."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Draco left the cafe feeling slightly better than he had when he entered. He made his way to a nearby alley to apparate away, but as he slipped into the shadows he felt someone behind him. A hand gripped his wrist as he went for his wand and the world twisted and his stomach rolled up to his throat as they side-apparated away.</p>
<p>As soon as his feet hit solid earth he wrenched himself away and tried to draw his wand.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr Malfoy."</p>
<p>Draco stiffened. Slowly, he removed his hand from his pocket and turned, coming to face to face with a reclining Corbin Yaxley.</p>
<p>"We were just talking about you," Yaxley drawled, his lips twisting into an unpleasant smile.</p>
<p>"I found him just where you said I would. Just down from that coffee shop," the man behind Draco said excitedly.</p>
<p>Draco glanced over his shoulder and was mildly shocked to meet the eyes of Lucian Bole, one of his old friends - if you could call a cronie that.</p>
<p>"Good good, Yaxley said, and Draco turned his attention back to him.</p>
<p>"Ha! Look at you, enjoying the finer things in life while we're all forced into the shadows-"</p>
<p>"Alecto! Enough," Yaxley growled. The woman shrunk away, not before giving Draco a dirty glare. "Now, Draco, you must be wondering why we've brought you here."</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes, taking in the other poeple in the room: five, including Yaxley. "It did cross my mind, yes."</p>
<p>"Well, you see, we've got a little job for you to do. Nothing big, you understand."</p>
<p>Aside from Alecto Carrow and Lucian, he also spotted Antonin Dolohov lurking at Yaxley right hand, and a woman he didn't recognise. "And what if I don't want to do it?"</p>
<p>"Then we'll blow up that coffee shop you like so much!" Doholohov growled.</p>
<p>Draco swallowed thickly. "...I'm listening."</p>
<p>"We want you to gather information on the defences of Azcaban." Yaxley leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his knees. "If you do this, then your family will be pardoned and we will not touch you again."</p>
<p>"And what would you do with that information?"</p>
<p>He laughed. "Come on, Malfoy. You're a clever man. Figure it out."</p>
<p>"You want to organise a break-out." Draco glanced between them, incredulous.</p>
<p>"We've got family in there," Bole said.</p>
<p>Dolohov scowled. "And friends."</p>
<p>The unknown woman nodded imploringly. "You've got to understand, Draco, that we're all feeling a little lonely."</p>
<p>"I won't do it."</p>
<p>"Well, I must say that's quite a shame." Yaxley leaned back in his chair and glanced at Dolohov, waving a lazy hand. "Bole, schedule blowing up that shop for tomorrow lunch. Is that okay with you, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>Draco deepened his breathing to calm his racing heart. "Perfectly."</p>
<p>Yaxley nodded. "Good. Maria, if you will."</p>
<p>The woman, Maria, stepped forwards, taking Draco's arm. He barely had time to prepare himself before she apparated them.</p>
<p>When his vision stopped spinning he found himself staring at the gates of Malfoy Manor.</p>
<p>"If you're ever feeling lonely, Draco, give me a call," Maria said with a wink. He curled his lip as she blew him a kiss and apparated away again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alone (Past)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco joins the inquisitorial squad. In Sixth year, Draco strikes a deal with Isodora, and a visit to Dumbledore’s office makes him uncomfortable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong><span class="u"></span>'Til now I always got by on my own</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>I never really cared until I met you</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>And now it chills me to the bone</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>How do I get you alone?</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>~ Alone, Heart</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Around the corridors that year, Draco was surprised to see Isodora suddenly hanging around Ernie Macmillan, and, by extension, Scar-Head. He was sure to keep a close eye on the group. After all, she was in the year below them all, and despite Ginny's presence he didn't trust Ernie's intentions.</p>
<p>As such, he found himself loitering in the Entrance Hall with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. He could year Macmillan's whiny voice outside as the group came back from Herbology - Ginny and Isodora would have tagged on from Care of Magical creatures, he guessed.</p>
<p>"Dumbledore will be back before long,' Macmillan was saying confidently. As far as Draco could tell, the group had assembled just outside the doors.</p>
<p>"They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time," Macmillan continued. "The Fat Friar told me that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her." Draco could just hear the brat smiling. "Apparently, she had a right little tantrum.'</p>
<p>"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there, in Dumbledore's office,' said Hermione viciously.</p>
<p>Draco nodded to Crabbe and Goyle and slid out from behind the door, twisting his lips into a smirk.</p>
<p>"Lording it over all the other teachers," Hermione continued, "the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old –"</p>
<p>"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" He smiled broadly as they all turned towards him, with expressions a mixture of disgust and bemusement. He'd soon turn that around. "Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he drawled. He didn't even dare to glance Isodora's way.</p>
<p>"It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy," said Ernie at once.</p>
<p>'Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?" snarled Ron.</p>
<p>Who did he think he was? "I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King," Draco sneered. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad –"</p>
<p>"The what?" said Hermione sharply.</p>
<p>"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," Draco said, pointing towards the tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge. "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points..." He surveyed the group. "So, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, ten for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that. Five from Weaselette, because you've got your wand drawn at a squad member... Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that."</p>
<p>Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"</p>
<p>"Wise move, Granger," Draco said. "New Head, new times... Be good now, Potty, Weasel King..." His eyes glazed over Isodora as he turned away, striding back inside with Crabbe and Goyle.</p>
<p>"That girl is following us," Crabbe said after they climbed the grand staircase.</p>
<p>"Which one?" He already knew the answer.</p>
<p>"The Hufflepuff one. A bit pretty."</p>
<p>"You two go on ahead, I'll deal with it." They glanced between themselves I surely and Draco snapped, "I said go!"</p>
<p>Draco stopped at the top of the staircase and waited for them to leave before he turned to watch her climb the last few steps.</p>
<p>"What was that about?" she demanded.</p>
<p>He leaned back on the railing. "Just a little power play," he said easily.</p>
<p>"You've gotten more cocky this year," she informed him with a disapproving frown. "Before, it was just superficial. Now, it's like..." her eyes hardened as they met his. "Like putting people down is the only enjoyment you get in your life."</p>
<p>"And you've gotten friendly with Potter this year. So what?" He took a step away from her. "What do you know about me, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Not much," she admitted. "But if-"</p>
<p>Probing. He didn't like it. "Let's keep it professional, shall we?"</p>
<p>"Professional?" She scrunched up her nose. "I thought we were friends."</p>
<p>He rolled his head back and shut his eyes frustratedly. "Don't let anyone else catch you saying that. They'll get the wrong idea."</p>
<p>"Oh, I get it," she said. She glared up at him. "Well, I'll give you a head's up. Montague will need some help. He's stuck in the vanishing cabinet on the first floor."</p>
<p>He looked at her sharply, but she was already descending the stairs. "The vanishing cabinet?"</p>
<p>"Fred and George stuck him in there," she replied without looking back. "I don't want him to suffocate... But maybe you could leave him there for another hour or so. Make him sweat."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Isodora maintained her distance all through the rest of the year, just like he asked her to. The pleasure he should have felt at finding the DA's meeting place was obscured by the disappointment on her features when Umbridge blasted through the wall - and it was all aimed at him.</p>
<p>Not much changed at the start of his sixth year. She was still ignoring him resolutely, and still hanging around with Potter's group.</p>
<p>Watching her was his only salvation. He had something other than the cabinet lurking in the room of requirement to motivate him. First on his list: get her back to talking to him, but don't let anyone else know. She couldn't be used against him.</p>
<p>He'd been neglecting his Prefect duties, but the badge was useful for when he needed to sneak around at night. At the beginning of December, completely by accident, he bumped straight into Isodora just after curfew.</p>
<p>"Hey," he said, catching her elbow. "Wait."</p>
<p>She tilted her head up to look him in the eye. "What?"</p>
<p>"What are you doing out this late?" He scanned her face quickly. "You'll get caught."</p>
<p>"Is that a threat?" she asked, looking meaningfully down at where he held her elbow.</p>
<p>"Of course not." He let her go.</p>
<p>She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips, lifting her hand as if she was going to touch his arm; she dropped it just before. "Is there anything I can help you with?"</p>
<p>This was his chance. "You were a member of the DA, right? You know jinxes." That was the line that would get her interest.</p>
<p>"Yes. Why?"</p>
<p>"Jinx me."</p>
<p>She blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>"Summers," he said, "just jinx me. Please."</p>
<p>She pulled out her wand. "Langlock."</p>
<p>Immediately his tongue was glued to the roof of him mouth. He waved his hand at her to indicate he wanted it taken off.</p>
<p>She muttered the counter-spell and winced. "You asked me to!"</p>
<p>He grimaced and rubbed his throat, nodding slowly. "I know. Do it again."</p>
<p>Her lips parted in shock. "But why?"</p>
<p>"If you must know, I'm practising non-verbal protection charms. Now, again. Please?"</p>
<p>She cast it again and he was too slow with his Hex-deflection, and he yelped. She cut it off quickly, but the damage was already done - heeled footsteps sounded in the corridor.</p>
<p>"McGonagall's coming," he hissed. He looked around wildly, saw a familiar tapestry, and ushered her towards it. "Quick, through there!"</p>
<p>Not a moment too soon, he let the cloth go down to cover the secret passage behind her. He turned to face McGonagall as she rounded the corner, the light on the end of her wand making him squint. "Mr Malfoy! Did I just hear you duelling another student?" she exclaimed,</p>
<p>"Yes, Professor."</p>
<p>She lowered her wand and looked at him over her spectacles. "Would you like to tell me who?"</p>
<p>Clasping his hands behind his back, Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't do that."</p>
<p>Her eyebrows rose. Usually he was the first to throw someone else under the bus. "Are you quite sure, Mr Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Professor."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm that case you'll have to go to Dumbledore's office," she said, with some wonderment mixed in her tone. "The password is flibbertigibbet."</p>
<p>He briefly considered going straight back to the common room, but thought the repercussions would be worse.</p>
<p>Dumbledore's office was quintessentially magical, decorated in dark blues and golds and silvers. Draco had been there often enough that the awe had long vanished, and so when he entered the room he only spared a look for Fawkes before approaching the Headmaster with measured footsteps.</p>
<p>Dumbledore was bent over his desk, his quill looping words over a piece of parchment. When Draco got to his desk, Dumbledore signed the parchment and pushed it away, finally looking up at his visitor.</p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy," he greeted, smiling warmly. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my office?"</p>
<p>"McGonagall sent me here because she caught me duelling in the corridor, Professor."</p>
<p>Dumbledore showed no sign of... of anything, really. One hand came up to stroke his bread, but that was his only reaction. Draco supposed the only surprising thing about this was the fact that he had been caught. "I see. And why was this?"</p>
<p>Draco took a moment to choose his words carefully. "...we had a disagreement, Professor."</p>
<p>Nodding, Dumbledore sat up straight and regarded Draco with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Very good. Now, might I suggest that next time you meet Miss Summers you might find somewhere a little more private?"</p>
<p>"P-Professor?"</p>
<p>"May I warn you now, however, that Miss Parkinson is waiting for you in the corridor? Take the second tapestry on your left. Goodnight, Mr Malfoy."</p>
<p>Draco backed up, feeling like he was having some weird kind of dream, or an out-of-body experience. "Uh, goodnight, Professor Dumbledore."</p>
<p>He was so shaken that he almost walked past the tapestry, but he backtracked and took the secret passage. Halfway through, he saw movement up ahead, and when he lit his wand Isodora hissed at the sudden light.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" He asked, dimming his light.</p>
<p>"I'm taking a shortcut to my common room," she replied. "Filch almost caught me on the second floor. What did Dumbledore say?"</p>
<p>"The usual," he said quickly. "Do you think you could help me more? With the non-verbal spells?"</p>
<p>She bobbed her head. "As long as we can find somewhere more appropriate than the second floor corridor to meet. Where else is there?"</p>
<p>"Well... there is..." he trailed off thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"There is?" She prompted, cocking her head.</p>
<p>"Meet me on the seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, tomorrow night, after curfew." He let a slow smile creep over his face. "I've got something special to show you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Save Her (Present)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco takes Isodora to lunch, and Draco is on edge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Have you found peace with your mistakes?</em>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <em>Breathing on the glass as it breaks</em>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <em>Have you found the words to save her</em>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <em>And keep your heart out of danger?</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>~ Scream It Out, </b>
    <b>
      <em>Ellie Goulding</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Draco was awake all night. Isodora noticed the bags under his eyes immediately as he almost barrelled into a dumpy wicth on his way in. With thinly veiled haste he swung himself up into a barstool and gestured to get her attention.</p><p>"What's up with you?" she asked over her shoulder, moving her wand in front of her to make up her customer's order. "You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards."</p><p>He pursed his lips and ran a hand over his un-gelled hair. In his haste to get to the shop as soon as it opened he had forgotten to do it - he miscalculated the opening times of the Pumpkin Spice and had arrived an hour later than it opened, which further tightened the knot of anxiety in his stomach.</p><p>"I'm fine," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I wanted to ask you- would you like to go out to lunch today?"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Today? I'm working-"</p><p>"The world won't end if you close for lunch," Draco pointed out quickly. "You don't ever stop."</p><p>"...I guess," she conceded. "I haven't been out in a while." She gave the customer their coffee.</p><p>"You'll shut the shop while we're gone, right?" he asked. He worked to keep his voice level as his eyes strayed to the little boy with his father who had just entered. He didn't imagine many people would survive a meeting with a Death-Eater.</p><p>She nodded absentmindedly and turned to give the boy a colour-changing lollypop, to the boy's delight and the father's resignment. She shot a smile at the man and took his order of a to-go espresso.</p><p>While Isodora was busy with a flurry of customers just before lunch, Draco crept his hand to his wand, carefully analysing each patron as they entered. Would X use polyjuice or a glamour charm, or not bother?</p><p>He was so nervy that he almost drew his wand on an old woman as she put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Mrs Ormco giving him a stern look.</p><p>"You take care of that girl, you hear?" Mrs Ormco said firmly, gripping his shoulder with more force than would be expected of a woman of her age. "She's too good for the likes of you, but if she insists... If you hurt her, there'll be hell to pay."</p><p>Draco blinked at her in surprise before nodding. "Don't worry, Mrs Ormco. I'll be brain-dead before I let anyone harm her, including myself."</p><p>That seemed to satisfy her. With a final squeeze she let him go. "Good good. Have fun on your lunch date, young man." She turned to leave, then glanced back at him with a wry smile. "Next time, take her out for dinner!"</p><p>Draco stared incredulously at her retreating back. There was no time for confusion, though - it was twelve o'clock, and he needed to get everyone out of the shop.</p><p>He jumped out of his seat and flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED, then got Isodora's attention. He helped her to serve the last few customers with to-go orders and apologies, then herded everyone to the door.</p><p>"You're in a rush," she commented as she undid her apron.</p><p>He lifted it from her head and practically threw it on the counter. "We've only got an hour for lunch. Come on!"</p><p>Isodora looked askance at him as he almost pulled her down the street. Not that she was complaining; his hand was warm in hers, and she kind of felt flattered that he wanted to spend more time with her.</p><p>The December air was crisp around them as they hurried down the street. Draco kept glancing around furtively, and she gave his hand a little squeeze and did the same, realising suddenly that he must be looking out for reporters. It wouldn't do for the paparazzi to find them, so it was understandable why he might be shifty. Right?</p><p>He finally found the muggle cafe that he had scoped out earlier - two exits, and no windows so they could be spotted through the glass. He muttered a glamour charm other then as they entered, and Isodora looked around in wonder.</p><p>"This is so cute!" She commented, approaching the counter. "Hi! I'll have a hot chocolate, and... um..." she looked at the menu blankly.</p><p>"Two cheese toasties," Draco cut in. "Make that two hot chocolates."</p><p>Isodora met his eyes and he shrugged. "I've got to limit my caffeine intake," he said. "I'm not sleeping."</p><p>They sat down right at the back of the cafe, strategically by the back door and away from the windows.</p><p>Isodora warmed her hands on her mug when the drinks came, inhaling the chocolaty aroma.</p><p>"They're not as good as yours," Draco started, "but their cheese toasties are incredible."</p><p>"You flatter me," she replied with a smile.</p><p>They were silent for a few more moments.</p><p>"I can't believe it's almost Christmas." Isodora crossed her ankles and leaned forwards. "Are you seeing Teddy during the holidays?"</p><p>He nodded. "I hope so. Not on Christmas Day, but I need to find a time to give him his present."</p><p>"Are you getting him a crup?"</p><p>"I was considering it." He smiled, taking a sip of his drink then making a face as it scalded him. She stifled a laugh.</p><p>"I can always come with you if you want one from my father," she offered, trying to keep her tone casual.</p><p>He nodded, eyes flirting to the door as the bell chimed: just an old man.</p><p>She followed his gaze, but refrained from asking about his fidgeting when the waiter delivered their food.</p><p>"You were right about the toasties being good," she said wonderingly, after a few bites. He watched her with amusement as she studied the sandwich intensely, turning it this way and that and peeling apart the bread to look at the melted cheese inside. "I wonder if I could adjust the recipe for the cafe?"</p><p>Lunch passed without any sign of any Death-Eaters. Draco was particularly wary as they walked back and opened up the shop - there was no fire in the kitchen, no bomb about to go off (and no one standing in wait in the corners; a quick <em>revelio </em>reassured him of that).</p><p>Draco was confused. He stayed there for the rest of the day, just to make sure, and even - to Isodora's bemusement - side-apparated her home, just to be on the safe side. He cast a caterwauling charm to alert everyone if anyone with a dark mark ever crossed her doorway, and made a mental note to disable it if he was ever invited inside. Hopefully, she'd never even know the charm was there.<br/><br/></p><p>WORD COUNT: 1126</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to drop me a comment if you spot any inaccuracies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>